


Prove It to Me

by thismuchmore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismuchmore/pseuds/thismuchmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally shows Steve that he can swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Written for tkeylasunset in the h50_exchange on LJ. Thanks to saramir for the beta.

Danny couldn’t be described as a morning person, even though he’s not one of those incredibly grouchy, “I’m going to grunt at you until I get my coffee” type of people. But he spends most mornings bleary-eyed and wishing his body would stop waking up on its own before his alarm goes off at 5:30 a.m. If he had a choice, he’d stay in bed at least another two hours. This is why he loves weekends. He can turn off his alarm and sleep as long as he wants to.

His first night at Steve’s place, Steve’s iPhone alarm goes off at 5. It plays that cheerful-sounding ( _way_ too cheerful for this early in the morning) default ring, and Danny wants to grab the thing and throw it across the room. Steve doesn’t make a move to silence it; he just keeps letting it chime the annoying little song.

“It’s Saturday; turn that thing _off_ ,” Danny mumbles, realizing a second too late that his cheek is pressed against Steve’s chest. Oh, that’s kind of … Steve is warm and Danny’s mouth is right on all that skin.

“Time for my swim, Danny,” Steve says, and he sounds wide awake as he reaches over and finally turns off the damn alarm. Who _is_ he? Seriously, Danny has known Steve a decent amount of time now, but he still wonders at least once a week why Steve is the way he is and if he was born that way.

“What kind of person wakes up this early on the weekend? Really, tell me now, why on earth would you get up at five o’clock in the morning if you didn’t have to?” Danny rolls over until his head hits the pillow. He looks over at Steve, who’s already out of bed. And very naked. Danny groans, partly from missing Steve’s solid warmth against him, but mostly because he’s getting hard. “That’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?” Steve is opening up a drawer and pulling out a pair of swim trunks.

“This.” Danny waves his hand over Steve’s body. “Why are you not over here right now?”

Steve glances over his shoulder and gives Danny a grin. “You could come over here instead.”

Danny flings an arm over his eyes. “That was not as smooth as you think it was.” When he moves his arm, he sees that Steve is wearing the swim trunks already. Dammit.

“You thought I was pretty smooth a few hours ago.” Steve sits on the bed, pushing over Danny’s legs to make some room.

Danny sighs. “Did you usually pick up people with these sorts of lines? Because I gotta tell you, babe, they’re not working on me.”

“I must have done something that worked already,” Steve says, shrugging and making a point of looking up and down Danny’s body, which is covered only from the waist down.

“Do you rehearse these lines in your head before you say them?”

“Sometimes.” Steve grins at him again, and Danny can’t help it, he kind of loves this goofball. He pulls Steve down for a kiss; it’s soft, lingering, with the intent behind it to get Steve back in bed and out of those stupid swim trunks.

It doesn’t work.

“I’ll be back,” Steve says, then he pauses before he gets off the bed. “Hey, you should come with me.”

Danny scoffs. “I’m not getting in the water.”

“I forgot you can’t swim.”

“I went to the shore every summer when I was a kid. I can swim.”

Steve considers this for a moment. “You can prove it to me.”

“ _Prove_ it to you? I don’t have a swimsuit --”

“So borrow one of mine.” Like he can see the wheels turning in Danny’s head, Steve quickly adds, “I washed it.”

Danny clamps his mouth shut. “I’m not going on one of your Olympic swimming marathons with you.”

“You don’t have to swim with me. Just get in the water.”

He could fight this, but sometimes with Steve it’s easier to just give in. “I can do that.”

“I don’t know, Danny, can you?” Steve teases.

Danny decides to take a cue from Gracie’s playbook. She has gotten countless things, with the exception of a pony, this way. “If I do it, do I get a prize?”

“Anything you want.”

“Even if I want you to stay here in this bed with me for the rest of the day?”

Steve’s expression softens at that, like he can’t believe that they get to do that now. “Yes.”

“Then you better get me that swimsuit.”

*

Steve’s swimsuit actually fits Danny pretty well. It’s low and snug on his hips, and it makes Danny wonder how well Steve’s other clothes would fit him. Something about the thought turns him on.

He stands on the sand for a moment, watching as Steve gets in the water – the smooth lines and muscle of his body, the colorful swirls of his tattoos, and Danny’s fingers itch to touch him again, to repeat that first time in a thousand different ways, to use his hands and mouth to break Steve apart again and again.

A dark head breaks through the surface of the water. “Come on, Danny. It’s not going to hurt you,” Steve calls out.

Danny rolls his eyes and runs into the water. He’s never been the type of person to back down from a challenge; when he and Matt were kids, Matt dared Danny to climb the tallest tree in their backyard for the right to control the television on Sunday mornings. Danny did it, even though he was kind of small for his age and he was the older brother and thus should have had TV privileges anyway. (Matt argued that age didn’t matter.) Their dad had to call his buddies at the fire department to help get him down. Their mother also nearly had a heart attack when she saw him in the tree.

Danny slicks back his hair and gives Steve a little shove. “I _can_ swim; I just choose not to.”

“So you clearly manipulated your way into getting me to stay in bed with you the rest of the day.”

“You started it,” Danny says. “Also, it’s a win-win situation for you.”

“Yeah?” Steve cocks his head to the side. “Why’s that?”

Danny smiles, and as they bob up and down with the waves, he pulls Steve in for a quick kiss. “You’ll find out.”


End file.
